Reactive composite materials (RCM) may include one or more reactive materials that react upon proper excitation. Exemplary RCM include powdered materials (e.g., powder compacts or mixtures) disposed in binders (e.g., epoxy). Other exemplary RCM include mechanically-shaped combinations of reactive materials (e.g., aluminum and nickel, and titanium and boron carbide).
The RCM may be disposed as layers, islands, or particles in a composite structure. A reaction that is suitably initiated at a starting location or point in the RCM may self-propagate through the RCM disposed in the composite structure changing the structural properties of the latter. For example, Weihs et al. U.S. Patent Application No. 20060068179 A1 describes electrical circuit fuses, which are made of RCM that undergo an exothermic chemical reaction and break-up to interrupt current flow in a circuit. Further, for example, Makowiecki et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,944 Barbee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,795, and Van Heerden et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,568 describes the use of the use of energy-releasing RCM for local joining (e.g., bonding, welding, soldering or brazing) of two bodies or objects. All of the aforementioned patents and patent application are incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
Consideration is now being given to incorporating RCM in the design, fabrication and structure of devices that can interact with or modify propagation of electromagnetic waves. The devices of interest include devices for interacting with or modify propagation of electromagnetic waves in any part of the electromagnetic spectrum (e.g., visible, infrared, ultraviolet light; X-rays, microwaves, radio waves, and other forms of electromagnetic radiation) or to materials that interact with other forms of energy, such as acoustic or other waves. Attention is particularly directed toward using RCM in the design, fabrication and structure of interconnects and switching devices.